An Untimely Distraction
by Luna96
Summary: What happens in the last game of the season when the Quidditch Captain's mind is not in the game but on a certain redhead in the stands. James&Lily oneshot.


**An Untimely Distraction**

**HEEY! I was really bored the other day and I saw a picture on DeviantArt of James and Lily  
(link .com/art/IT-S-QUIDDITCH-HERE-254522280) which sort of inspired the story and I was just thinking how cute it would be if this actually happened.**

**I hope you like it and pretty please review! I love to hear from you!**

**Kxx**

_**(Italics are the voice only commentary)**_

"Did she really say that?" He asked for the hundredth time since they had left the castle that morning.

"Yep, word-for-for." Marlene answered.

"Really? You mean, Lily Evans, who happens to hate my guts said that_?"_

"For the last freaking time, Potter, YES!" Marlene replied in annoyance.

"HELL YEAH!" James cried, jumping into the air. "Thanks Marls, you're the best! I owe you one!"

"I _will_ hold you to that," she replied, looking meaningfully over at Benjy Fenwick who was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor team, and effortlessly twirling Sirius' bat in his hands.

"PADFOOT!" James called, as he jogged over towards his team. "PADS! I have to tell you something!"

"What is it?" he called back.

"It's Lily!"

"Oh man," he groaned, earning a round of laughter from the rest of the team.

"SHE LIKES ME PADS!" he continued, gripping Sirius' shoulders and shaking him excitedly. "She said she wanted to snog me!"

"I'm sure she did," Sirius replied sarcastically trying to pry his best friends hands off of him.

"I'm not kidding, Padfoot!" he replied. "Ask Marls!"

He looked over at his fellow beater. Marlene nodded and Sirius' jaw fell open in surprise.

"You didn't slip her a love potion, did you?" he asked, his handsome face alight with amusement.

"No of course not! I wouldn't sink that low!"

"Thank Merlin!" he sighed in relief.

"Why would you even ask me that you prat?"

"Because to last time I checked, the girl couldn't even stand you so why in Merlin's name would she want to snog you?" he replied.

"Thanks, mate, that makes me feel loads better," James grumbled sarcastically.

"Especially after you stole her knickers last week," he added as an afterthought.

"If you don't think she would actually kiss me, then I'll just kiss _her _after the game and see what happens," James said.

"Mate, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sirius replied, shaking his head.

"Why not? Marls said…" but he was cut off by Sirius.

"Remember what happened last time you tried to kiss Lily," he stated grimly, grimacing at the memory.

"No, what?"

"She almost hexed you."

"The key word there is almost, but she didn't so it's fine."

"But she did hex you! Only she was so angry that she missed, and it hit me in the face instead!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that now," James laughed. "That was funny."

"No it wasn't you git! Stinging hexes bloody hurt!" Sirius continued. "Not to mention the fact that no girl would look at me for a whole week! I'm not taking another hex for you mate, not from her, my face is just too precious."

"Your face is more precious to you than me?" James asked, feigning hurt.

"Yes!" he replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, even though you asked her to come, what makes you think she'll show? Evans never comes to Quidditch matches."

"Whatever Pads, let's just get warmed up." He said trying not to let his dejectedness show at the fact that his friend was probably right.

"Aye-aye captain," Sirius replied brightly.

"Alright guys, twenty laps around the pitch to start. LET'S GO!" James instructed, automatically shifting into obsessive-perfectionist-Quidditch-Captain mode and pushing Lily far from his mind. Once they completed the laps, James and the two other chasers went over the new offensive plays they had developed at training before James set them up for shootouts against the keeper, whilst having Marlene and Sirius pelt bludgers at the them the whole time. As they warmed up, students began to arrive and fill the stands and every few minutes James would look out at them trying to spot the flaming red hair of one Lily Evans. After about half an hour of this James called the team back to the change rooms.

"Alright guys, listen up! Bell, Meadowes, remember the plays we've done in training. I don't care if those Slytherins try to knock you off your brooms, knock them off first and most importantly, don't let them touch the Quaffle!" he looked over at his chasers who nodded at him.

"Fenwick, I'll keep this short and sweet for you, DON'T LET THEM SCORE! Got that?"

"Got it captain." Benjy replied.

"Shacklebolt, wait until we're seventy points up before you catch the snitch because even if we win the game, Slytherin will still win the Cup. Until then, keep Regulus _away_ from it. Padfoot, McKinnon," finally James turned to his beaters with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Do me a favour and give Avery permanent brain damage."

"With pleasure," Sirius replied, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips.

"For us seventh years," James concluded, looking meaningfully at Dorcas, Marlene and Sirius. "This is our last ever game at Hogwarts so as much as we _need _to kick Slytherin's slimy asses and win the Final and the Cup, I want you all to have fun. But I swear, if we lose to _Slytherin_ know that I will kick all _your_ asses!"

When the magically amplified voice of the commentator was finally heard, the seven Gryffindors mounted their brooms and waited while the Slytherin team was introduced.

"Who's that commentating?" Dorcas asked, laughing at the rather crude comments being made about the Slytherin players followed by the frequent reprimands from Professor McGonagall.

"Prewitt," Sirius answered automatically as he regained his breath for laughing so hard. "But I don't know which Prewitt."

"I think it's both of them actually," Benjy said, not even trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well this should be interesting," Sirius continued, knowing full well that with the mischievous sixth year twins in charge of commentary, the game would be anything but boring.

"_And here are the Gryffindors!"_ the voice of either Gideon or Fabian called. _"Fenwick, who has just recently become single ladies so line up!"_ Marlene rolled her eyes as Benjy flew out of the change room and into the sky meeting the cheers of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He played along with the twins, high-fiving the students in the stands and even going so far as to plant a kiss on the cheek of an unsuspecting Ravenclaw fifth year, earning a few excited squeals from the other girls in the crowd.

"_Next we have Shacklebolt!" the other twin said. "He's currently youngest player on any of the Hogwarts teams and has yet to miss a snitch all season. Better watch out Black!"_

"_Speaking of Black," _continued the first Prewitt. _"Here he is, Sirius, not Regulus that is, and the other Gryffindor beater, McKinnon! By the way McKinnon, how about you join me in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"_ She playfully blew him a kiss as the crowd continued cheering and the screams of many girls could be distinguished as Sirius leisurely flew a lap around the pitch.

"_And here's Alanna Bell, my god that girl is hot!" _said the other.

"_OI! That's my girlfriend you prat!."_

"That's Gideon," Alanna said to Dorcas before she flew out to join the team on the pitch.

"_I don't even know how that happened!"_ Fabian continued. _"She's way too good-looking for you. Not to mention I'm _much_ hotter."_

"_We're identical, idiot!"_ Gideon shot back indignantly. "_If she's too good looking for me than she is for you as well!"_

"_Calm down mate, I was only teasing,"_ Fabian's highly amused voice retorted.

"_ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!"_ McGonagall shouted.

"_Sorry professor, moving on!"_ Fabian apologised. _"Next up we have Meadowes and finally, Captain of Gryffindor, James Potter!"_ as James entered the pitch, he made a lap, as Sirius had done, still hoping for a glimpse of Lily, but finally concluded, with an air of disappointment, that she did not come.

"PLAYERS, TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Madam Hooch called and all fourteen of them lined up and took their places.

"_Madam Hooch, releases the Quaffle, and the final game of the season begins in favour of Gryffindor as Potter takes the Quaffle and flies straight over the Slytherins towards the goal." _roared Fabian.

"_Actually, I don't think the Slytherins even noticed he had the Quaffle until Potter was already halfway to their goal." _

"_Right you are Gid, bunch of idiots!" _

"_PREWITT!"_

"_Sorry Professor, and Potter takes a shot at the right hoop… no it's a feint… and scores right past Mulciber in the left hoop!" _

"_A brilliant goal by Potter, and it hasn't even been sixty seconds yet! If they keep this up it's a sure win for Gryffindor!" _

"_Slytherin with the Quaffle now, and Yaxley is almost at the Gryffindor goals."_

"_He shoots and… AWESOME SAVE BENJY!"_

"_Oi, Gid, Point of the Sonorous charm is you don't have to yell!"_

"_Right sorry!" _

"_Thirty minutes into the game and Gryffindor is leading by ten points, if they want to win the Cup then they need to be at least seventy points ahead of Slytherin before they can catch the snitch."_

"_That's what happens when you get two hundred points taken off Gryffindor in one day, and yes Black I'm looking at you!"_

"Shut up Prewitt! I wouldn't talk if I were you!" Sirius shouted.

"_He's right, we did contribute to that didn't we, Fabian," _

"_I think we did, Gid. But now Black and Potter are stuck making up for it. Suckers." _

"Trying to concentrate here!" Sirius yelled.

"_Right but Black, next time…" _But he was cut off by a bludger suddenly rocketing towards the stands where the two commentators stood. They ducked just in it time, cursing madly, and very loudly.

"_PREWITT, PREWITT, DETENTION FOR DISGUSTING LANGUAGE!" _McGonagall scolded furiously.

"_But Professor!"_

"_I don't what to hear it!"_

"_Thanks a lot Black!"_

"OI SHUT IT!" James yelled to the twins from the other side of the field.

"_Potter passes the Quaffle to Alanna, who passes it to Meadowes. Meadowes drops the Quaffle after a bludger from Avery almost knocks her off her broom and it's picked up by Lestrange. Lestrange passes to the other Lestrange who shoots and… oh damn he scores."_

"_Slytherin are now winning by twenty points. Neither team are able to stay in the lead for long."_

"_Come on guys!" _

"_There goes Bell, passing the Quaffle to Meadowes and … nice shot from Meadowes! Gryffindor needs just one more goal before Shacklebolt gets the _OK _to go after the snitch!" _

"_Now Potter with the Quaffle. He passes it to Bell who's on her way to the goals, that girl is wicked fast." _

"_And here comes Avery who…wait, what is Avery doing?" _

"_I think he's… HEY! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!"_

"_LANGUAGE, PREWITT!"_

"_We know Professor. Avery's just smashed Bell in the face with his bat! And Hooch calls a penalty for Gryffindor. I think her lip is bleeding, Gid."_

"_I'm gonna kill him!"_

"_I'm right there with you mate. And Bell takes the penalty and scores! That's one hundred and thirty to sixty in favour of Gryffindor!" _

"_It's the opportune moment for Shacklebolt to get the snitch, but it hasn't been seen since the game began."_

Indeed Kingsley and Regulus were both circling the pitch in search of the barely visible golden ball whilst the Gryffindor players below were resulting to any means necessary to keep from losing their lead.

Unfortunately Sirius also resorted to hitting Avery in the back of the head with his bat, perhaps having taken his Captains pre-game instructions too literally, allowing a successful penalty shot for Slytherin. James urged his Comet 220 higher to assess the game and position his team for a new strategy when he spotted something in the stands that took his mind off Quidditch altogether.

Lily Evans was standing amidst the mass of scarlet and gold on the Gryffindor side of the stands, and she was staring at him. His mouth fell open in surprise when she smiled at him. He was hovering in mid-air now, staring openly at her with a giddy smile on his face. She had come to see him play after all so he knew Marlene had not been teasing.

When James had not moved for about thirty seconds, Fabians voice cut into his thoughts.

"_And something seems to be wrong with the Gryffindor Captain. I didn't see him hit by a bludger or anything, Gid. Did you?" _

"_Nah I didn't Fabian, but he looks like he's drunk a love potion." _

"_Had lots of experience with love potions have you, Gid? Maybe that's how you got a girl like Bell to fall in love with you." _

"_No, unlike you I don't need pathetic love potions to make girls fall in love with me. That's what my abs are for."_

"_Anyway, the Slytherin chasers are taking advantage of the distraction to head for the goal. Look at Lestrange go! Aww man not again."_

"OI PRONGS! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Sirius yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!" Marlene called back over the almost deafening roars of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, who had opted to side with Slytherin, as Lestrange put the Quaffle through the middle hoop.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he replied murderously. "This ought to wake him up!" Sirius flew off to the right and pelted a bludger with incredible accuracy right at James head. James saw the bludger coming at him out of the corner of his eye only when it was already too close for him to be able dodge it. Instead he twisted his broom so that he was upside down and rotated in a full circle before sitting upright again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BLOODY PRAT!" James screamed down at Sirius.

"DOESN'T MATTER, IT WORKED!" he shouted back. "NOW FOCUS ON THE MATCH!"

"_I think Black is having issues aiming his bludgers at the enemy today."_

"_I think you're right, Gid," _

"_Merlin, Black, you hit like a girl!"_

"Shut the bloody hell up Prewitt, whichever one you are." Sirius retorted furiously.

"_Ooh, someones mad."_

"_BOYS!"_ came the warning of professor McGonagall.

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Looks like Potter's recovered from whatever that was back there. He dodges a bludger from McNair and passes to Bell who doubles back to avoid collision with Yaxley and Lestrange. She passes to Meadowes… GO DORCAS, GO!"_

"_Meadowes fakes a pass to Potter and puts it through the middle hoop. Did you see Mulciber? He went the completely opposite direction! What a moron!"_

"_It's no wonder he was held back in fifth year."_

"_I'M WARNING YOU TWO!"_

"_Got it Professor. And the Gryffindor girls go again, passing back and forth between each other. They've almost made it to the goal and McKinnon sends a bludger at Yaxley to stop him intercepting the Quaffle."_

"_Nice one Marlene!"_

"_Damn that McKinnon's fit! Oh man, did you see that shot from Bell? What a goal!"_

"_Nice work Lana! And Gryffindor leads Slytherin by sixty points."_

"_Look, Gid, Potter's nodding off again, what's wrong with him today?"_

"_What's he looking at? _

"_Ohh, I see. Evans is in the stands."_

"_Well that explains everything." _

"_I get that he wants to shag the girl, but can he at least win us the game first?"_

"_Evans if we lose because of you…" _

"_Potter! Where's he going? Get back in the game you git!" _

James flipped him off and continued his descent to the stands where Lily was leaning against the railing and hovered sideways just in front of her.

"You made it!" he said brightly, his happiness clearly evident in his expression.

"I promised I would didn't I, Potter?" she replied with a sweet smile that made James melt on the inside. "Besides, how could I miss the chance to see some ridiculously fit Quidditch players in Quidditch uniforms." He was standing on his broom now so that he could be closer to her and gripped the railing for support. His face was in line with hers.

"I hope you mean me," he replied and she nodded in response. "You can kiss me now, you know," he told her softly.

"And why would I want to do that, Potter," she replied, her tone matching his as she tilted her head towards him.

"I know that you want to… what was it… 'snog me senseless,'" he said.

"I'm going to _kill _Marlene," she practically growled.

"You're cute when you're mad," he said. They were so close now that he could feel her silky hair tickling his face.

"Oh, what the hell…" she muttered and pressed her lips firmly against his in a long lingering kiss. Lily tangled her fingers through his windswept hair and James wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him while the other kept him balanced on his broom. He revelled in the feel of her soft lips against his, having pictured this moment so many times since he was eleven.

"Mmm," he sighed as she pulled away. "I've been waiting a long time for that."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," she whispered back.

Through their interaction, neither had noticed the wolf whistles and comments from the crowd or the insistent yelling from James' teammates. In fact, the only reason Sirius had not pulled him by his hair back into the match, was because Slytherin were once again trying ruthlessly to take advantage of their opponent's disorder to raise their score.

The voice of Professor McGonagall however, overriding Fabian's insults for James to get back into the game and Gideon's suggestive comments, cut through James bliss like a knife, bringing him back to reality.

"_JAMES POTTER! YOU PROMISED ME THAT CUP NOW GET BACK TO THE MATCH OR SO HELP ME I WILL HOLD YOU BACK IN SEVENTH YEAR AND YOU CAN SERVE DETENTION WITH ME EVERY SINGLE DAY!"_ This seemed to wake up James for he lightly brushed Lily's lips once more with his own and flew off towards Lestrange who currently had the Quaffle. Slytherin had only scored once which meant that Gryffindor was once again twenty points away from their goal.

"_I think Regulus has seen the snitch!" _moaned Fabian

"_After him Shacklebolt!"_

While Kingsley raced to the other side of the pitch after Regulus, James knocked the Quaffle from Lestranges hands and sped off towards the goal tailed by Dorcas and Alanna. Without stopping, James threw the Quaffle through the left hoop, ending up behind them. He doubled back and prepared for another shot.

"_AND POTTER SCORES! Good work Potter! Shacklebolt's doing a fine job keeping Regulus away from the snitch." _

"_Yaxley has the Quaffle now. He fakes a left and dodges Meadowes. He's about to shoot but… OOWWW man that's gotta hurt! But he deserves it the bloody prick."_

"_Black and McKinnon have each pelted a bludger at him, one in the face, one in the gut. Nice work guys!" _

"_He's dropped the Quaffle and its picked up by Bell who passes it to Potter. Potter makes for the goal and…"_

"_HE SCORES!"_

"SHACKLEBOLT, CATCH THE DAMN SNITCH ALREADY!" James yelled.

"I'm WORKING ON IT!" the younger boy called back making a dive towards the ground.

"NOW WOULD BE NICE!" Sirius shouted.

All of a sudden, Kingsley pulled up his broom and shot upwards, having only dived to throw Regulus off his trail. The Gryffindor's, Ravenclaws and even some of the Hufflepuffs, who had originally sided with Slytherin, were cheering him on now and when his fingers finally closed around the tiny golden ball they cheered impossibly louder.

Kingsley barely had time to raise the arm with the snitch, when he was tackled in the air by his teammates and the seven of them, in a tight group hug, slowly drifted to the ground where they were met with a noisy crowd of scarlet and gold clad students showering them with hugs and congratulations.

James looked up to the commentators box to see Gideon and Fabian cheering with their arms draped over the shoulders of an ecstatic Professor McGonagall who was holding the Quidditch Cup.

He quickly acknowledged the many 'congratulations' searching for one person in particular when he saw Lily running up to him. She jumped into his arms, crashing her lips into his while James spun her around. When he stopped, Lily locked her legs around his waist and continued attacking his mouth with her own, oblivious to the boisterous crowd around them.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Sirius shouted, smirking in James direction (which he was too preoccupied to see) and the students broke out into cheers once again. Followed by Remus and Peter, Sirius and the team lead the students from the Quidditch pitch and back to the castle.

When James and Lily finally broke apart breathing heavily, most of the students had already gone back to the castle aside from the last few stragglers. Lily slipped her hand into James' and together they walked back to the castle wearing identically blissful smiles.

_**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought! **_


End file.
